Queen Guinevere
Queen Guinevere was the Queen of Britannia and wife to King Arthur, with whom she had Prince Llacheu. She is calm and collected and graceful, though she has a massive cunning streak that never ceases to amaze those that know of it. Description Appearance Guinevere is tall and graceful with long, red hair that's been plaited into a thick side-plait that falls over her shoulder to rest against her bosom. She wears a delicate, though simple, dress of sky blue and a long, white cloak with thick fur to stave off the coldPan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Even during duress, such as pinned to the floor by the jump drive of Camelot, Guinevere manages to appear gracefulPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Later she would wear a long, white dress that would trail along the ground and yet never seemed to be dirtyLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Guinevere is a woman of grace and wears a face of serenity and calm constantly. However she is also very cunning and is able to outwit and scheme her way around even the most intelligent of people under Arthur. Though usually calm and collected, Guinevere can lose her composure when suddenly struck by something that stirs her emotionsPan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She will often manage to curb her husband's flawed nature, such as his designs for warPan Post 65, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Guinevere is very accommodating of others' beliefs and religions, despite being a firm Christian herselfPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She is calm under pressure, even with the threat of violence upon her. She is also quick to analyse people around herLeg Post 4, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Religion Guinevere is a Christian and believes in acting as such, convincing and reminding her husband to do likewise. Relationships Lovers King Arthur Main article: King Arthur Guinevere is Arthur's wife and being far smarter than him, she often guides his actions. Their marriage was originally a political one devised by Guinevere's father, King Leodegrance, who wanted peace with ArthurPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Family * King Leodegrance - father * Prince Llacheu - son with King Arthur Princess Guinevak See also: Princess Guinevak The relationship between Guinevere and Guinevak is strained due to Guinevak's jealousy of her older sister and also her sense of entitlement. Because she appears more like their Roman father, she believes she has superior genetics to her sister. Guinevak will seek every opportunity to undermine her sisterPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 | 164 | 165 | 166 | 167 King Bors of Gaul and King Hoel of Brittany arrived in Britannia to support the young King Arthur, son of King Uther, to claim the lands of Hen Ogledd, which were ruled by King Lot and King Urien. With his new knights and aid from the powerful kings, Arthur was able to subdue Hen Ogledd. He then turned his attention to Wales. In order to gain power in Wales, Arthur agreed to marry Guinevere, daughter to King Leodegrance of Powys. He began construction of his stronghold, and capital of his lands, in Viroconium Cornoviorum as Castle Camelot. But as the wedding is underway they come under attack from the other Welsh kings - King Rience and King Caradoc. They declare Leodegrance a traitor to Wales. The forces of Arthur had to use the incomplete Castle Camelot to defend Leodegrance, who was laid up sick within. King Rience charged into battle with Arthur and almost overcame the young king except for a golf ball fired by Sir Bedivere, which smacked the Welsh king in the head. The ball ricocheted off and struck Leodegrance, who was hanging out of the window to cheer on Arthur. The old king fell from his perch and perished. Rience blamed himself for a shameful killing of Leodegrance and surrendered. Now Arthur turned his thoughts to Ireland and to Scotland but when King Bors and King Hoel announced they must return to their own lands for war, Arthur decided to aid them first. They travelled to the kingdom of Vannes and forces were prepared to combat King Claudas of Berry. King Hoel would attack Berry from the north while the smaller forces of Bors and Arthur would come up from the rear. Arthur's group are met by Arthur's sister, Anna Pendragon and Arthur's newest knight, Sir Palamedes. Anna met and got to know her brother for the first time, revealing to him that she can wield magic but that it was very different to the magic he would have experienced from Merlin the Elder or Morganna le Fay. She reassured him that King Hoel was taking good care of her and that Hoel had just had a new daughter that they named Princess Isolde. They were interrupted when Queen Guinevere informed them that mysterious people had arrived to talk with Anna. The man was Niall Gilroy, an Irishman, and the woman would later turn out to be Nyneve. The group arrived at the Terre Deserte. Sir Bors revealed to King Arthur that his brother, Prince Lionel, and his cousin, Sir Lancelot, were being held in the Terre Deserte and that he must rescue them. The overenthusiasm of Sir Palamedes led him to ride off in earnest but he went the wrong way, forcing Sirs Kay and Bedivere to go after him and split the group. Sir Bors explained how the land had been laid waste by King Uther and the Knights Templar, pushing Anna to suspect there had been witches here once. She got into a theological argument with Bors and Arthur before three people appeared on the horizon, fleeing guardsmen. The group came under attack and Sir Bors could only save one of the people fleeing so he chose to rescue the damsel, Lady Clare Bertilak, rather than his own brother, Prince Lionel. Lionel was almost killed but the third escapee, Sir Lancelot, slew the guard attacking Lionel. Guinevere was instantly suspicious of Lady Bertilak due to her unusual advances on Sir Bors. She reported that she was held captive by King Claudas due to her beauty. She requests Sir Bors swear an oath to protect her and Sir Bors, unable to refuse such a request for his honour, agreesPan Post 164, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Bedivere, Kay and Palamedes rejoined the group and they continued toward the rear of King Claudas' army. While the others attacked the soldiers, Arthur charged through the ranks to reach Claudas himself. Rather than fight, King Claudas ran off after his knights surrendered. Unfortunately he ran straight towards Guinevere, who, on horseback, kicked him down and he was promptly captured. Sir Bors held the king at his mercy and his brother, Lionel, demanded the instant execution of Claudas but Bors didn't want to slay an unarmed, surrendered manPan Post 165, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Having won the battle, the army of King Bors set up camp. Arthur and Lancelot celebrate by drinking, though Arthur was drunk just by smelling the alcohol. King Bors agreed with Bors the Younger that they should spare the life of King Claudas for now and keep him captive. He goes to the pen where the king is being held to gloat. Arthur and Lancelot likewise go to gloat, in their drunken stupor, over the knights of Claudas. They began to harass the knights Sir Calogrevance and Sir Aggravain. Aggravain expressed his dissatisfaction with King Claudas as his former liege and when Arthur promised he was a valiant and honest king, both Aggravain and Calogrevance pledged themselves to his service. Suddenly there was a howl of pain and they discovered that King Bors was dead and Claudas was missing. Lady Bertilak revealed she saw him flee in disguise and the knights gave chase. Prince Lionel blamed his brother for ever showing Claudas mercyPan Post 166, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Bors, however, had died with a knife in the back and Claudas was not responsible. Claudas ran through the night and reached a woodland. Nyneve, able to travel much faster than any of the human knights, ventured after Claudas and found him scurrying through the woodland. She revealed she was just curious over her "pet's", Anna Pendragon, interest in him and she allowed him to pass her unmolested. However he soon stumbled into a trap set by Sir Bedivere and was captured. The three knights, Bedievere, Kay and Palamedes had been following him for some time and had repeatedly set traps to catch him that the king unwittingly avoided. Claudas is dragged to Cornouaille, the capital of Brittany, where he could be judged by King Hoel for his crimes. Lady Bertilak is taken with the genteel mannerisms of Sir Calogrevance as they made their way through the city. When they reached Quimper Castle they were met by King Hoel, who gave his young daughter, Isolde, to Anna Pendragon to care for. When Hoel realised that Claudas was alive, he suddenly drew a dagger and murdered him by slicing his jugular. His justification was that Claudas was a snake and not an honourable foe to be spared. When Lionel declared he wished to have done the deed, Hoel affirmed that Lionel's hands were clean and he could begin his rule of VannesPan Post 167, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. Some weeks later and Arthur's group must return to Britannia. He bade a fond farewell to his sister, Anna, asking to to stay safe. But when his group made rode some miles they were stopped by the mysterious woman that had been following his sister. She introduced herself as Nyneve and that she would be travelling with them, despite Arthur refusing to allow it. She intended to become the latest student of Merlin the Elder. Queen Guinevere recounts a legendary story of the Lady Nyneve of legend, who left her beloved and joined an evil Irish king for supernatural powers. Nyneve insisted that the legendary Nyneve left Britticus, the former lover of the story, for a better man and Guinevere was left in little doubt that the story revolved around the very Nyneve before them. Nyneve admired Guinevere's cunning and smarts. When they reached Stonehenge in England, Merlin welcomed his new apprentice merrily. He then bestowed a blade unto Arthur that had taken over a century to craft. Morganna le Fay and Lynne, Merlin's two existing students, started bickering and fighting with magic while Merlin ignored them. Merlin revealed that he had given the blade Potential but he, despite the powers of NeSorcerer, could not unlock that Potential so Arthur had to take it to the Lady of the Lake in Wales. They left Nyneve with Merlin and travelled to Wales. Guinevere was pleased to visit her homeland. The entourage halted at the base of Mount Snowdon while Arthur travelled upwards with just Lancelot and Bedivere. They came to Lake Glaslyn where they were met by Vivane, the Lady of the Lake. She turned out to be the Fairy God-Mother of Sir Lancelot, whom she found and raised as a baby. She bestowed the evil blade, Arondight, upon Lancelot but told him how she had blessed the hilt so that only one of tremendous honour could wield it. She then unlocked the powers of Excalibur and tasked them with bringing justice through the lands of Britannia. Space Camelot The Solar System Main articles: 25 | 26 | 33 | 34 Arthur summons a meeting of his closest advisers and explains to them that he intends to raise a mysterious space-faring vessel from beneath Great Britain that he located with Merlin the Elder. Guinevere arrives late to the meeting but had long known of this scheme of her husbands. She enters just as Morganna le Fay is trying to blackmail Arthur into sleeping with her, resuming their old incestuous relationship from when they were young. Guinevere tells Morgan she should give up the chase but shows no animosity towards Morgan's attempts. When Merlin the Younger eventually goads Morgan into sacrificing her magical island home, Avalon, to help raise the spaceship from beneath the ground, Morgan demands that she is taken aboard the ship as compensation for the loss of her home. Guinevere openly embraces the idea and promotes the concept that Morgan and Arthur's son, Prince Mordred, would be able to have his own kingdom - away from Britannia, which is to be her own son's kingdom. Morgan realises she's been played and storms out. Guinevere reveals that she will also be heading to space and that Prince Llacheu shall be crowned king when Arthur departs. At Stonehenge Morganna le Fay is aided by The Lady of the Lake, Vivane, in raising Camelot from beneath Great Britain. Vivane channelled magic from Albion and into Morgan, who used that extra power to raise the spacecraft into the sky. Guinevere had to have Arthur show restraint when he wanted to force all of Scotland to join him as colonistsPan Post 33, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. When Camelot finally left Earth, she, as with most people, was in the Observation Deck to watch the moon go by. Though normally composed, she couldn't help but squeal like a little girl as she marvelled at the sight. After visiting Mercury and then Venus, where they picked up the rockman named AndyPan Post 60, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer., Camelot came to the planet Mars but were greeted by a fleet of perennial ships of the Jupiterian Empire. Guinevere managed to smooth through negotiations with the Jupiterians when Arthur kept trying to declare war with them. Admiral Ltexi revealed that they had discovered a ship identical to Camelot in orbit of Mars, which they named The Hopeful, and she wanted to join the Camelot Crew for a while to study it and compare it to her own ship. Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | 118 | See also: Caledonia When Sir Tom a'Lincoln set a new course, into the system of Camelot, out of the Solar System it automatically chose the planet Caledonia as its stop. This suggested to everyone that the original owners of the ship had always intended to visit the planet. The humans created a settlement on the planet but some of the native drow refused their colonisation efforts and attacked the town where they captured Prince Mordred and took him to Llurth CaridwenPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Following this there was a meeting as Sir Kay related how he saw them fly away upon a floating brick towards the distant mountains and how they should rescue Prince Mordred. It was decided that two groups would be formed. One group would plan and prepare a direct rescue attempt upon the mountain, Llurth Ceridwen, while a second, smaller party would seek out a local drow village for assistance against the drow of the mountain. While Arthur and his troops provided the distraction, King Mark's smaller group not only allied with the mysterious Boreans but were able to get to Llurth Caridwen and rescue Prince Mordred. The Boreans revealed that Camelot was one of several sister ships that had once been used by the Boreans and the High Empire to travel to Earth but neither group were the originators of the spacecraftPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Outpost Finagle (Pantheons of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the station. King Arthur entered The Three Men and a Squid Casino for the card table and staked Camelot itself as collateral, much to the horror of Mordred, Bedivere, Morgan and Merlin. Much to everyone's surprise, Arthur proved himself to be an excellent card player and wonPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. After winning a great deal, Arthur hired out a hotel room. While in the hotel he hired, King Arthur heard the story of The Old Republic and the threat of The Dread Masters from a bus boy. The Dread Masters were Æon Knights that had turned to the dark side and became Aos Sí. They also learnt that The Old Republic were humans that descended from Prince Oberon and the people he had left Earth with centuries ago. King Arthur wanted to conquer both the Republic and the Dread Masters. Queen Guinevere, however, convinced him it would be more honourable of a Christian king to save the Old Republic from the Dread Masters. Sir Gawain answered the door to welcome in Newrias, the drow that had become the squire of Sir Palamedes. He reported he had lost Sir Palamedes after he followed Morganna le Fay into the women's bathroom, which he did to retrieve her underwear believing they were stained with evil. Newrias had a request of the king - he wanted to open his own laboratory on Camelot to brew potions, which Arthur approved. Guinevere hoped that saving the Old Republic would make the Knights of the Round Table feel like heroes again, after their lack of success on Saturn and Caledonia. When Guinevere left the hotel room she briefly saw The Red Cross Knight cheering that he had found his holy quest item. Then she met with Queen Iseult. Iseult on the corridor who confessed that she believed her father, King Óenegus, was hatching a plot against Guinevere and Arthur. Their discussion was momentarily interrupted when Sir Bedivere and Sir Kay went by, chased by giants. Guinevere was somewhat jealous that the two always seemed to have such fun. The two women were then met by King Caradoc, who took them captivePan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle (Legends of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 4 | 7 | 9 Caradoc took his captured women to the Tower of Observance, under the close guard of his mercenaries. He kicked the cats that got in his way, which prompted the fury of Queen Iseult. In order to save the cats, she leapt at him violently. The news of the kidnapping went out and the knights closest to the tower responded immediately. This included Sir Lancelot, Sir Robin, Sir Aggravain and Sir Palamedes. The knights found the lower level of the tower to be empty and decided to attempt to use the lift to get upstairs. As they are Medieval knights, they had limited experience with lifts and they were all afraid of the contraption. They braved the mechanism, however, in order to rescue the two queens, though it took a great deal of mental deduction to work it. Sir Robin terrified everyone by bouncing up and down as the lift ascended. Caradoc gagged Iseult as a result of her previous outburst but Guinevere was free to ask what he hoped to achieve. He revealed to Guinevere that he knew the plan would work because Princess Guinevak told him of Arthur's weakness for Guinevere. Suddenly the knights burst in and slew the mercenaries. Caradoc held a knife to Guinevere's throat, certain he was safe as the knights wouldn't risk her life. He underestimated Lancelot's skill and certainty, however, as Lancelot thrust his sword with deadly accuracy to kill the Welsh king. To take a break from their travels, Arthur and Guinevere devised a new sport - spaceship racing. Many of the knights had to adapt to the change of technology and replaced their steeds for ships. Sir Robin was giving commentary. Arthur and Kay briefly argued that neither of them were racing and were both in the spectators booth of Camelot. Initially, Sir Lancelot with his ship, Berić, was in the lead - though Sir Kay was certain Lancelot always expended himself too quickly and would fall behind. The racers went through an asteroid field. The Black Knight didn't take part in the race either, stating that she was possessed. This prompted some confusion about terms for the undead, which led to Sir Bedivere rattling off a list of undead through the communications. He became, obviously, distracted and crashed his ship. The ships then entered the atmosphere of the planet Tress to continue their lap. Lancelot, in the lead, raced along The River Split but his additional plasma finally ran out - yet he had a great lead ahead of the others. Sirs Bors, Aggravain and Gawain jostle for second place as they avoid the elephant-like creatures native to Tress along the river. Sir Kay's overly crude comments and insults almost get him bludgeoned by Lady Clare Bertilak and her delicate sensibilities. The course took the racers around the planet Trogdor. On the way back, still in the lead, Sir Lancelot suddenly crashed into the limping ship of Sir Bedivere and they both crashed. Ultimately Sir Gawain won, with Aggravain second and Sir Bors was third. Arthur then set Camelot on course for Coruscant, the capital world of The Old RepublicLeg Post 9, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow King Arthur's quest to rid The Old Republic of the oppressive Dread Empire, sometimes known as Sith Empire, began when Camelot reached the planet Orinoco Flow where the Dread Fortress would be exposed to attack for just a single month before it would, again, be consumed by the waves that continually traverse the planet. King Arthur had hired the services of a soothsayer, whom he constantly referred to as a witch, who was able to made predictions about the battle to aid the chances of victory and survival for the Knights of the Round Table. To this end the witch predicted the death of Sir Tristram should he enter the battle to soon, due to his emotional condition over his wife. Conversely the witch predicted The Black Knight would fare better at the front of the battle because of her rage over the loss of her mother. The witch did predict the possible death of Sir Robin Dagonet, much to Arthur's initial enthusiasm, however at ten percent survival, Arthur deemed that enough for the frustratingly lucky Robin to survive. As Arthur waited - along with the witch, Sir Tristram, Morganna le Fay and Prince Mordred - Queen Guinevere appeared with news from Terra Flux that the emperor of the Dread Empire himself would be on the planet and his death would free the galaxy of his tyranny for good. Sir Bors and Sir Gawain were amongst the first of the spaceboats to travel down and they were first to see the evil Dread Fortress stronghold. After their victory, Arthur was invited to attended a celebration held by the Old Republic at the Galaxies Opera House on Coruscant. Sir Kay and Sir Lancelot were keen on exploring the lower depths of the planet's entertainment district, the Uscru District, but Arthur insisted they had to attend the opera with him and Queen Guinevere. They had to go through DNA scanners for the security checks, which even confirmed that Sir Kay was the half-brother to Arthur. When Galahad went through it confirmed Lancelot as his father but, surprisingly, it claimed that Guinevere was actually his mother. Only Galahad was privy to this and kept this newfound, wonderous knowledge to himselfLeg Post 16, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Guinevere is based upon GuinevereGuinevere article, Wikipedia. of Arthurian Legend but only has a loose semblance to the original character. Guinevere is normally portrayed as fair and kind, while in Space Camelot she is shrewd and cunning. The affair with Lancelot is also dropped so that Guinevere wouldn't be vilified but the love-triangle does still feature through the ongoings of Shalott pretending to be Guinevere; which is also taken from an Arthurian story of the 'false Guinevere'. I wanted Guinevere to have a very strong personality that would allow her to exist and rule over a ridiculous bunch of outlandish superhero knights, which is why she is imbued with charisma and smarts. I didn't, however, want her to lose that air of grace so she doesn't gadabout wielding swords or fighting with the knights." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Queen Characters Category:British Queens Category:Space British Queens Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Space British Characters Category:British Characters Category:Welsh Characters Category:Mother Characters Category:Parents